Self-assembled nanostructures have a wide range of potential applications in the areas of optics and electronics. For example, arrays of self-assembled nanostructures can be used in applications such as nanoscale transistors, sensors, light emitting devices, and field emitting devices. These and other applications can benefit from nanostructure synthesis techniques that permit nanostructure alignment, allow for control of nanostructure size, and enable selective growth of nanostructures while reducing cost and facilitating large-scale fabrication.
Current state of the art is deficient in several respects. For example, methods using evaporated metal films as a catalyst for nanostructure growth typically lack control over the size and density of the grown nanostructures and can generate significant metal waste.
Thus, there is a need to develop new methods for nanostructure growth and nanostructure assembly.